It's You!
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: SEE INSIDE FOR SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1:Meet

**Hey guys! I'm really really REALLY sorry I haven't update anything in a while, but i just wanted to let you know that i AM working on it.**

 **I wrote this because recently my friend showed me Miraculous. At first i thought it would be stupid because... I dont know, it just seemed like one of those idiotic "there are two super heros. They fall in love. Nothing is actually building up the story (or the character) or is actually interesting."**

 **So I basically thought it would just be fluff and sap. But OH HO HO was I wrong. I mean, it is some sap, but its actually interesting and there's a mystery for the characters to either figure out or choose to ignore. This fanfic is when they choose to figure it out.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir have fought together for months. But they never knew the other's actual name.**

 **What happens when they do figure it out? What happens when...tragedy strikes?**

 _ **Adrien POV**_

She smells like bread. Every time I see Ladybug, she smells like a bakery.

Every time that there's even a remote chance that we could find out who the other is, she stops it.

We were fighting Alya this time, on top Le Grand Paris.

Ladybug came and broke her phone, cleansing the akuma.

She only had a minute left when we escaped into the hotel.

I asked her to stay, to show me who she was, but she hesitated.

"We can't. Not here." She said, closing the closing door behind her. I heard a click.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Look up." She said, muffled.

Security cameras. Of course.

"Can you get me some food?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." I walked out to find Mr. Bourgeois standing by the front door.

"Could I have some camembert and crackers please?"

"Ok course. I'll get someone right on that."

"Thank you."

Mr. Bourgeois came back a minute later, holding a plate stacked high with cheese and crackers.

"Thanks." I walked away briskly, knowing I was almost out of time.

"Ladybug?" I asked as I came up to the closet again.

"Pass the plate under the door," As an after thought she added, "Not the cheese, though."

"K, my lady. I'll be back." I started to walk away.

"Meet me at the park in an hour." She said.

"See ya then."

One hour.

It was 9:15.

I have to wait a whole other hour to find out who the mystery girl is.

 _My_ mystery girl.

What if I don't know her in real life?

What if i _do_ know her in real life?

Both thoughts scared me, for some reason.

Well, not scared.

I guess they made me apprehensive.

I mean, I'm about to find out who the girl I love is.

Thats big.

Thats _huge._

I can't wait.

 _ **Marinette POV**_

Oh gosh.

oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh.

What have I done?

Cat Noir can't know!

 _I_ can't know!

What if he tells?

What if _I_ tell?

Oh no!

I can't do this! I can't do this!

"Tikki, I can't!" My eyes got hot.

"But you have to stay true to your word! You know that!" Tears brimmed my eyes

"I know, Tikki, but this time I just can't!" I was crying.

"Marinette, you have to. Don't make me make you!" I refused to let any more tears fall.

"F-Fine. But only for you. And moral law."

Tikki finished eating and we turned back to Ladybug.

We went to the rooftops, jumping, running.

Feeling completely _free_.

But I still had homework for Monday. It was a Friday, so I didn't have to worry yet, but might as well start.

I finished a quarter of my homework when 10:15 finally came rolling in.

"Tikki, spots on." I said quietly, stepping onto the roof.

I jumped down, landing softly by a park bench. I sat, waiting.

And waiting.

For the next two minutes and 17 seconds.

The longest two minutes and 17 seconds in the history of two minutes and 17 seconds.

"Well, hello, my lady."

"Cat."I couldn't bring myself to Day anything else.

"You ok?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." I wasn't, but oh well. "We should go somewhere else. Follow me."

I didn't wait for his response, leaping up to a roof, weaving through town, and finally, after 5 long minutes, circling back to my roof.

"What are we doing here? Isn't this a bakery...?" Realization dawned on Cat's face.

"Come on." I motioned for him to come sit with me on the roof.

"S-So you're Marinette?" Cat asked.

"I can't answer that question yet."

"And why is that, my lady?"

"Just go back to normal Cat already."

"Ok. But you might not like it." He said.

"So?" I replied.

"Here goes nothing." And he turned...into Adrien.

 _ **Adrien POV**_

Woah. Back up.

Ladybug is in my class?

Ladybug is Marinette?

Woah.

"Hurry up and turn into you again." I told her.

"Ok. Here we go." She replied.

And she turned into Marinette.

The Marinette at my school.

The Marinette that I was so called 'protecting.'

Ok.

Breathe, Adrien.

"Sup, Tikki." Plagg was talking to Marinette's little animal thingy.

"Plagg." Tiki turned her back on him, arms crossed.

"What, Tik? Still hate me after a hundred years?" He said.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, Tik?"

"Shut it."

"Someone's holding a grudge."

"You little-" Tikki stopped herself.

"Are you two...?" I asked

"What." Tikki asked me.

"Exs. I thought that was clear in my disgust."

"No-not really." Lady- no, Marinette said. That explains the bread smell.

"Plagg, explain." I said.

"Nope! Tell her to." He said, stuffing his face with camembert.

"Plagg and I...used to like each other. That's true. He'll tell you that this next part is a total lie. It isn't. I was heading to the former Ladybug and Cat's apartment, right next to a few others, when I heard giggling and turned the corner to find him kissing _her._ Passionately."

"NOT true. At all," Plagg replied, "She kissed me."

"You kissed her back, though. I saw it," Tikki said.

They continued to bicker back and forth about it, going to the other side of the roof.

I looked up to find Marinette staring at me. She quickly looked away, blushing.

"So..." I said.

"Yeah," she replied, "So you're Cat?"

 _ **Marinette POV**_

"So you're Cat?" I asked Adrien. _And I kissed you?!_

"Yep. And you're Marinette?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize those two would know each other. And have a history of sorts." My face was red hot.

"So, my lady, were you ever planning on telling me?"

"That depends on who you mean when you say 'me'. If it's Cat then eventually, but if you mean Adrien, then no." _Unless..._

 _So Adrien has been flirting with me and I've just rolled my eyes?! Ughhhhh! I'm such an idiot!_

The next moment i did the stupidest thing ever. I-for reasons I don' know-leaned toward him to, and we kissed. I don't know how, or if he did it first, but it happened.

 _ **Adrien POV**_

It was just awkward silence for a minute, leaving me to freak out.

I've known Ladybug for 5 months, not knowing it, of course, and she...was my friend!?

I decided that it was now or never, so I started to lean in her direction. She seemed to be leaning as well, so...I don't know how, but...we kissed.

 **I'm so excited! Tonight I will try to post previews of chapters for other stories! (and I just figured out line breaks!)**

 **Go follow my Insta! And watch my YouTube videos! There's a link in my profile, or will be in a few minutes!**

 **Thats pretty much it.**

 **See y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crash

**Review Responses**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: I'm glad!**

 **kittycat1717: yeah. thanks!**

 ** _Marinette POV_**

How was I not stuttering last night?

That's insane.

I always stutter around Adrien. But not around Cat Noir. And not last night.

Last night was a blur. Alta turned into Lady Wifi, she turned back, I kissed Adrien. He left.

Wait.

I KISSED ADRIEN!?

And when Cat Noir would flirt with me, it was actually Adrien?! So many things have happened: I kissed, flirted with, saved the world with, and turned down Adrien?

I looked at the clock. 8:45. I'm late!

When I finally snuck into class, there was a note on my seat.

It read:

LB,

Meet me after school on the roof of City Hall.

CN.

Adrien. He wants to see me as Ladybug.

The rest of the day I didn't pay attention. I only thought of what would happen after.

When the final bell rang, I raced out the door, beating Adrien by a second.

He caught up, though. "I'm going home first," I told him. He nodded.

I didn't stutter. Again!

After putting my school stuff away, I transformed and left.

I've always loved the roofs. Running across them. Feeling the wind. Feeling free.

Cat Noir was already there, waiting.

"He-" I didn't give him a chance to say anything before I kissed him. Again. What is up with all of this kissing?

"Woah, milady! Calm down!" Cat said.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted all along?" I asked.

"Well, sure, but something has changed. We need to talk about it," He grew serious.

"Ok," I said, my smile fading, "where should we go?"

"Not my house, because, you know, my dad. And not yours because of your parents so…park? As normal people, I mean," He said.

"K. Five minutes. See you there," And then I ran.

 ** _Adrien POV_**

So that's why I kind of liked Marinette, but absolutely fell for Ladybug.

Why does she all of a sudden like me? And how come she used to stutter a lot, but doesn't anymore?

What changed?

I was walking to the park, and I heard a crash behind me.


End file.
